dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi
The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi (亀仙人のキント雲, "Kamesen'nin no Kinto'un", lit. "Kame sen'nin's Kinto'un") is the third episode of Dragon Ball and the third episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary On the way to the beach with Turtle, Goku and Bulma encounter a Bear Thief who would like to eat the Turtle. Goku refuses him and has his first real battle, easily defeating the bear in seconds. When they get to the beach shortly afterward, Goku bids goodbye to Turtle, and sets him into the sea. Turtle tells them to wait, he has a gift to give to them. Turtle returns with his master, the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, and introduces him to Bulma and Goku. Master Roshi wants to reward Goku with a gift, so he gives him the magical Flying Nimbus, a cloud that can fly anywhere, but can only be ridden by those of pure heart. Master Roshi tries to demonstrate, but falls through it. Goku, of course, rides it with ease. Meanwhile, Emperor Pilaf's next target is Master Roshi's house, because apparently the old master has a Dragon Ball in the vicinity. He furiously tries to unlock the door with a key, but it does not work. Mai bluntly points out that there's a window open already. At the beach, Bulma also demands a prize from Roshi, despite Turtle's comments that Goku was the only one who helped him. She immediately notices the Dragon Ball hanging from Master Roshi's neck, and asks for it. Master Roshi asks her to show him her underwear, but she screams at him instead. After weighing the matter, Bulma consents to doing so. However, unknown to her, Goku had removed her underwear earlier that morning, and she inadvertently exposes her naked body to Master Roshi. Thoroughly satisfied, and dumbfounded, Roshi surrenders the Dragon Ball, oblivious to its real power, and Bulma happily scores her fourth Dragon Ball (still unaware of what she had truly done to earn it). Goku and Bulma make it back to get the Capsule House near Skull Valley when Bulma finds out her panties were not on. Goku confesses to taking them off her and she furiously shoots at him with a MAC-11. Afterward, Bulma attempts to ride the Flying Nimbus only to be rejected, leaving her to stick with her capsules. Back at Kame House, Emperor Pilaf is threatening an Alligator with a switchblade. Roshi shows up only to find that Emperor Pilaf and his henchmen have ripped it apart trying to find the Dragon Ball. Emperor Pilaf shouts at Master Roshi, asking him where his Dragon Ball is. Master Roshi shrugs, saying he gave it to the pretty girl who was just at the beach. Emperor Pilaf goes insane, and they hop back into their ship, asking Master Roshi to shove it off the beach for them. He does, but not before ripping a hole in the bottom which eventually causes their ship to sink to the bottom of the sea. Major Events *Goku and Bulma return Turtle to the sea. *Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi. *Master Roshi gives Goku the Flying Nimbus. *Master Roshi gives Bulma the Three-Star Dragon Ball. Voice cast Battles Goku vs. Bear Thief Techniques *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper (Rock only) - Used by Goku. *Stripping - Used by Bulma. Appearances Locations *Earth **Mushroom Forest ***Pilaf's Castle **Kame House **Skull Valley ***Capsule House Objects *Motorcycle *Power Pole *Tail *Dragon Balls (One and Three-Star Balls) *Airplane *Sunglasses *Turtle Shell *Immortal Phoenix (mentioned; original) *Magic Carpet (mentioned; English dub) *Flying Nimbus *Universal Key *Capsule House *Panties *Gun *Switchblade *Television *Capsule Differences from the manga *At the beginning of the episode, a pterodactyl is shown hiding behind a mountain. In the manga, an archaeopteryx is seen flying in the background instead of the pterodactyl. Filler *Shu and Mai returning to Pilaf's Castle to reveal that they failed and then they begin to go to Roshi's Island *Pilaf, Shu and Mai raiding Roshi's house and Pilaf threatens a talking alligator with a knife. Edits Visual edits *In the Ocean Group Dub the blood in the fight with Bear Thief was removed. Scenes removed *Tori-Bot's cameo was removed from the Toonami Broadcast and Ocean Dub. This was probably because American audiences would not get the Dr. Slump reference. *The scene of Bulma lifting her dress up for Roshi was removed from the Ocean Group Dub. Instead Roshi just gives her the ball. *In the Ocean Group Dub and Toonami Broadcast the scene where Bulma loads her machine gun and shoots at Goku for taking off her underwear was completely removed. Dialogue changes *Tori-Bot's line asking for directions to Penguin Village was removed in all the English dubs, likely because American audiences would not get the Dr. Slump reference. *In the early English dub, the scene where Bulma finds out that Goku had removed her panties when she was sleeping and that she had exposed herself indecently to Roshi was not removed, but was instead reworded to say that Bulma had discovered ants that Goku had placed in a desk drawer. The newer dub had this scene removed in its edited Toonami run. *When the episode aired on Toonami, Roshi asks to see Bulma's bellybutton instead of her underwear. The scene of her exposing herself was removed, but the later shot of her lifting her dress back up to get the ball was curiously left in. Inconsistencies *Goku and Bulma were able to take Turtle to the ocean the same morning as the previous episode ended. Bulma even said it was 100 miles away in the previous episode. They were also able to travel another 100 miles back to the capsule house as well in the same day. *The picture of Arale Norimaki that Bulma had on the wall to her Capsule House is replaced with a different picture of her. Trivia *This is the only episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga where Emperor Pilaf actually came with his minions on the mission. *This episode is the second in a row to reveal that Pilaf has minions other than Shu and Mai. In this episode, an unseen minion calls Pilaf on a phone to tell him about Master Roshi's Dragon Ball. *Tori-Bot is seen climbing when Goku, Bulma and Turtle reach the beach, making this the first episode to have a character from Dr. Slump make a physical appearance. *This is the first time Kame House was shown in the anime. In the manga it does not appear until Goku and Chi-Chi find it to have Master Roshi put out Fire Mountain. *The alligator with sunglasses, sunbathing at Kame House is later seen in a group of fighters waiting outside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace,Dragon Ball episode 72, "Goku's Turn" and later again in a team of three criminals that try to burglarize Kame House.Dragon Ball episode 108, "Prelude to Vengeance" *In one scene, the inside of Bulma's eye was blue when it should have been black. This is possibly a color error. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball